Angel
by tsay cresant
Summary: It was just a normal day at school, until he finally snapped. What caused such a huge explosion? Klaine, but not the main focus.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It was just a normal day in Glee club, until everything changed. He finally snapped**

"Now I know this is most of your senior years, but I want you to all focus as we prepare for Nationals! No senioritis, guys," Mr. Shue said while he popped the cap off of his white board marker. "I'm opening the suggestions for what numbers to do. Rachael?" he called on the overly annoying female lead, who was raising her hand excitedly.

"Well, I think my fellow Gleeclubbers would agree that we should try original songs again! We didn't do them when we went to Nationals last year, and we lost to Vocal Adrenaline because of it! I say we all devote at least an hour this week to song writing individually, as well as having song writing sessions until we have a proper set list, that compliments Blaine and my voice, of course," she rambled enthusiastically. Blaine smiled, rolling his eyes at Rachael. He moved to McKinley this year so we could enjoy our last high school year together, but Rachael is convinced he did it in order to take over as male lead of New Directions. He didn't mind the job, especially since Finn happily handed it over to him.

"Wouldn't it be better if we had, like a mix? A cover song and an original song?" Artie asked Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue wrote that on the board, next to original songs.

"If we do that Artie, then we'll just seem like we couldn't write two songs! It'll look unprofessional," she said stubbornly. I decided it was time for me to zone out, knowing that I wasn't going to get any solo this year, so it didn't matter what songs we sang, since I would just be swaying in the background anyways. I felt myself blushing while I was remembering this morning, when Blaine brought me to the choir room for a surprise.

_"Now sit right there," he said, sitting me down in a chair while covering my eyes with his other hand. _

_"What's the big surprise Blaine? Is there even an occasion for this?" I asked, crossing my legs as I got comfortable. _

_"There doesn't have to be an occasion. Now keep your eyes closed," he whispered, taking his hand off my face. I listened to him, knowing how much he hated when I spoiled his surprises. _

_"Can I open them yet?" I asked, listening to him banging around and stubbing his toe on something. For someone who acts so suave, he can be a complete klutz._

_"Yea," he said happily. I opened my eyes to see that we're in the choir room, and that he more likely than not stubbed his toe on the piano. He was sitting on Mr. Shue's stool, cradling a guitar under his arm. "You always said that you wanted me to serenade you."_

_I felt a blush creeping on my face while he started playing "Always" by Panic! At the Disco. I recognized it because it was the first song we slow danced to at prom last year. "When the world gets too heavy put it on my back. I'll be your levy. You are taking me apart like bad glue on a get well card. It was always you falling for me. Now, there's always time calling for me. I'm the light blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know," he sang. I felt like I was floating while listening to him sing. It was perfect. "I love you," he said when he finished._

_"I love you too."_

"What do you think Kurt?" Mercedes asked, trying to pull me into the group discussion. I shrugged, not even knowing what they'd been talking about.

"Distracted much?" Quinn scoffed. I just sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"How about a Panic! At the Disco song? _Nearly Witches _would be cool. It has French in it," I said, mostly because I have that album on the brain. Blaine bought it back when it first came out, and would play it nonstop in his car. I use to not care for them, but he's given me a new found respect for them, especially when I noticed how much he looked like the lead singer.

"Mr. Shue teaches Spanish. Isn't that kind of, I don't know, traitorish?" Finn said. Mr. Shue laughed, breaking the awkward moment.

"We could try something with another language in it. How about some of you head down to the media center and see if you can find any songs?" Mr. Shue offered. Blaine, Artie, and I headed down to the media center while they continued discussing the set list. I held the door open for Artie as we walked into the media center, greeted by the timid library assistant. She was some girl in our grade, who knew Artie well since they were in the jazz band together.

"Hey Chris. We're just going to look up some music. Do we need headphones or something?" Artie asked as we went over to her front desk.

"There's no one in here other than me, so go ahead and just play it on the speakers. I wouldn't mind listening to some music. What kind of music are you looking for?" she asked, pushing her red curly hair behind her ear.

"Mr. Shue thinks it might be a good idea to do a song in a different language, or something along those lines," he said, wheeling up to the computer.

"You guys might want to try Alizee. She's a French singer and totally your style," she said popping in a cd. It sounded like normal pop music until we realized the girl was singing in French.

"We'll keep it in mind," Blaine said. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," she said, going back to checking in books and doing whatever else library students do. We all gathered around the computer and started searching through YouTube for some kind of cool bilingual song.

"Couldn't we do Bad Romance? It has French in it," I offered, hoping that we could do a Lady Gaga song.

"I don't think that's what Mr. Shue had in mind," Artie said, pausing another video that had terrible sounding Spanish music in it. Something that sounded like a crack rang down the hall, making all three of us jump. "What was that?"

People were screaming and started flooding into the media center, locking the door behind them. I didn't know anyone who came in, but they were ducking behind the door. "What's going on?" Blaine asked, walking over to the cowering freshman.

"Someone's shooting up the school!" A small girl cried, covering their head still, as if protecting it from bullets.

"What?"

"It was some football player! He was shooting though the hallways, asking if anyone knew where some person was," her friend squeaked, chewing on the end of her pony tail. Chris came back from the back room of the media center.

"Guys, get in here. This is where you're supposed to go in case of emergency," she said, opening the door for us to all crowd in. It was extremely small and cramped in the closet like room, but we all managed. Chris sat on Artie's lap, in a friendly way, to make room for everyone to fit. "Does anyone have a cell phone?" she asked. I handed her my iphone and she dialed 9-1-1. "Hello? Yes, this is Christine Smith, from McKinley High, and apparently someone has a gun and is shooting people," she said, her voice cracking a little. "We're in the media center, hiding in the closet. We don't know who it is. We didn't see him, but we heard the gun fire."

We all held our breath, listening to her talk, and trying to hear what the officer was saying. Blaine and I looked at each other, knowing who it probably was, and who he would be looking for. He intertwined our fingers and squeezed my hand supportively. "It'll be ok," he whispered.

"Yes, we're safe as of now," she said, interrupted by some banging sound in the media center. We all froze, listening to the rhythmic banging against a wall near here, probably the door to the media center. "Someone is trying to get in. I don't know who it is though. Please just hurry and get here," she whispered into her phone. I could hear the officer telling her to stay on the line with them. She handed the phone to Blaine and left the safety of the closet, to see who was banging on the door, but then flung herself back in and closed it quietly, locking it. "The boy who was shooting, was he a football player?" she asked the freshman girls, who looked like they were having mental breakdowns. They all nodded.

"I think he's outside the media center," Blaine said to the officer. "I have a feeling that it's Dave Karofsky. He's threatened Kurt Hummel and my own life a few times," he confided in the officer. I leaned my head on his shoulder, even though I'm taller than him, and listened to the banging, hoping the door would hold. I could hear the officer on the phone.

_"We've evacuated the school, except for you students. There's a window near the computers in the media center. If you can all get out the window, then we'll be able to get in and take care of the situation."_

"Ok. Guys, we need to get out of here. Apparently there's a window near by. We have to be quick, since we can't be sure how long that door will hold. Ready?" he asked, going into leader mode. We all nodded and crept out of the closet, hoping that Karofsky didn't noticed. I gave him a glance, seeing that he was too focused on ramming into the door than whatever we were doing inside. _Why wouldn't he just use his gun? _I knew the answer though. He had a limited number of bullets and still didn't get who he was looking for.

"Here it is," Chris said, unlocking the small window but then realizing that we'd have to break it open since it only opened at an angle. She grabbed an encyclopedia and smashed the window open, trying to clear it of glass. "You girls first," she said, offering a hand to the freshman girls. Blaine, Chris, and I help the four of them up and out the window. "Artie next," she said.

Picking up Artie and helping him out was difficult and time consuming. However, we were able to get him most of the way out when the door flew open. We all paused, not sure what to do. Chris turned to see Karofsky charging in like a bull. She started charging him back, running over and grabbing him. Blaine grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the media center, thinking that a different exit would be much safer.

"We can't just abandon her!" I yelled, trying to pull him back.

"For her to charge him like that, she must have some kind of idea of what he's doing. He's not looking to kill her anyways," Blaine reasoned as we ran down the halls of McKinley. My stomach churned as I saw students curled up in tiny balls on the floor, or pressed against lockers. The hall reeked of blood, so much that I wanted to puke. Blaine wasn't looking at all of the people bleeding. He was focused on getting us out of there.

"Please, help," I heard. I dug my heels into the ground, stopping Blaine, to help one of the bloody people who was still alive. I recognized the curly hair sophomore as one of the newspaper students. He interviewed the glee club a few days ago about Nationals. Now, I may not be the strongest guy, but he's little, so I picked him up, figuring I could carry him. I stumbled, not use to the dead weight. Blaine kept an arm on my shoulder, trying to keep me rushing. Whatever Chris was doing, it was distracting Karofsky. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," the boy mumbled.

We nodded, keeping our eyes on the prize. We were almost to the main entrance. A shot flew through the hall, grazing my left ear. We both screamed, ducking but still running. Blaine moved behind me, but was still running. More shots rang through the hallway as we made it home free to the front door. Karofsky was shouting things at us as he fired bullets, shattering the glass front doors. We ran out the doors and into the arms of our concerned glee friends. Thankfully, none of them were hurt. Paramedics came to help the sophomore kid.

"Were any of you hit?" one of the paramedics asked. I shook my head, but Blaine didn't. He was holding his shoulder, blood gushing from under his fingers. "Alright, you need to go on a stretcher. Its policy."

"I'll go with you," I said, staying with him while they snapped him into the stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. I wasn't allowed to ride with him to the hospital, since I'd 'get in the way'. I felt worry flow through me as I watched the ambulance drive off, until I felt arms circle me tight.

"I was so worried about you when I saw on the news that your school was being shot up. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Dad asked, pulling away and looking me over.

"I was grazed, but I'm not hurt. Blaine got hurt though. He just went to the hospital," I said, leaning into another hug from my dad.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to stick around, in case that kid makes it out," he said, signing me out from an officer.

I snuggled my head into Blaine's shoulder as we sat on my couch, watching the news about the disaster that happened a few days ago. The rest of the glee club was here, except Artie. He stayed at home for some reason. We watched as they showed pictures and listed off the students killed, and the students injured. "27 students were killed, and 87 were injured," the reporter said. He quickly read through the dead list. "Trevor Wess, Alesha Burney, David James, Richard Johnson, Matthew Williams…" I didn't know anyone who died, which was a relief, until he read the last two names. "Christine Smith, and David Karofsky. A ceremony will be held for each individual at times designated by the families, and a ceremony for all of them will be held on Saturday. All students are welcome," the news reporter said.

"That's why Artie didn't come," Blaine said solemnly. "He went to Chris's calling hours."

"We should go too," I said, standing up. Everyone agreed, after hearing our story about how she charged Karofsky to give us time to get away, and how she had taken care of everyone. We all loaded up in our cars and went to one of the few local churches. Most of us were underdressed, but it felt like we needed to be here. If it wasn't for her, our glee club would've lost three members.

The sanctuary of the church wasn't decorated with flowers or anything. There was a small sign that said "All money for flowers was donated to the music and performing arts programs at William McKinley high school."

We walked down the line of people, recognizing some of them from school, including the girls who had been in the media center that day. After they viewed the casket, they noticed Blaine and me, and gave us hugs. I still didn't know their names. I felt my gut in my throat when we got to the casket. It was opened, so she probably was shot in the chest when it happened. She was wearing a sea foam green dress with white lace over top. Her curly red hair was styled tastefully around her face, making her look cherubic. "Thanks," I caught myself mumbling at the girl in the casket as I touched her hands that were folded over her stomach. Blaine wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me away, so others could mourn. She saved my life, even though she didn't even know me. Maybe she didn't just look like an angel. She was an angel.

**Update: I'm thinking about maybe going back and going through ten days before the accident, to show the point of view from Blaine, Kurt, Karofsky, and Chris. We'll see how it goes.**


	2. 6 Days

**Author's Note: This was going to be a one shot, but I thought it'd be cool to go through the days prior to show what lead to Karofsky snapping, and to fill in more details about Chris and such. So here it goes. **

** 6 days prior**

**Chris's POV**

My maroon bass hung at my waist while we waited for our cue from the director to play. Once we finally were counted off, we started through a fast tempoed swing dance, all moving to the music. The bass pulsed through me as my fingers moved against the frets and strummed the thick chords. Even though most people think playing bass is boring, and only people who can't play the guitar play it, I think it's the best part of any song. It's the ground that the rest of the instruments walk on, and when you play it, it pumps through your soul like blood, necessary for life. Music was my life.

Once the song was over, we went through and ran any trouble parts, but then it was time to pack up. It was Saturday jazz band, which had barely any members because no one would want to come to school on the weekends. I slipped Scarlet the bass (Named after Scarlet O' Hara) into my case, and hung it over my shoulder. "Need a ride home Artie?" I asked, jingling my keys.

"Thanks Chris," he said, as Matt, the drummer, helped him put his guitar away. My little sister had been handicapable for a while after she got in a bad car accident. She was paralyzed from the waist down, so we had to get a special van for her. When she passed away, my mother started having meltdowns any time she'd drive that red van, so it was given to me, since I didn't have a problem with it. It also helped out Artie's family, me being able to take him home a lot.

I picked up his guitar and set it on his lap, knowing he hates to be babied. "Mind if I push you? It'll be faster," I said, knowing to ask. I made the mistake of not asking once before, and had to hear it on the way home.

"Yea, you can," he said, drumming the beat to the new song we just played on the hard case. I sang the bass beat, making my voice go lower than it normally does. He laughed. "You know, you really should join Glee Club. You'd fit in there."

"I don't know. I'd have to drop library assistant for that, and you know how Ms. Jill loves to go out for a smoke during the period I have her," I said with a wink. "Besides, I'm not all that great of a singer."

"Neither is Lauren, but everyone is welcome. And you love music. Plus, you'd bitch out Rachael, which would be nice. She'd maybe even listen to you," he said as we got to my red van. I popped open the trunk and put our instruments and book bags in.

"From what you've told me about her, I highly doubt that," I said, opening the sliding door and pressing the button for the ramp to come down for Artie. I got him loaded in and secure, then got into the drivers seat and hit the music. Jack's Mannequin flooded into my car.

"You never know," was all he said back on that subject. He knew that when I turned on music, it was like talking to a brick wall. I was giving half my attention to the road, and the other half to the music. I couldn't afford conversation, because then only a fourth of my concentration would be on the road. This sounds dangerous, but I was able to get Artie home safely, and then drive to my house, down the street.

I never knew what to expect when I came home. I stared at the overgrown grass, making a mental note to cut it next weekend. I set my bass against the side of the house while I fumbled with my keys. Once I found which key unlocked the front door, I walked in cautiously. "Well, the place isn't completely wrecked," I mumbled, noting the dishes overflowing in the sink, and the piles of random things on the floor, especially blankets. Why do we have so many blankets?  
I headed upstairs, to find my mom. I already knew where she'd be when I opened her bedroom door to find her where I've found her every day for the past three years. She's flipping through a photo album, as always, eyes glazed over. "I have work today," I said, looking for a response. Nothing. "I have to close tonight." Still nothing. "There's canned soup downstairs, want me to heat you up some?" No response. I was use to it.

I put my things in my room, kept meticulously clean since the rest of the house was a wreck, and went downstairs to make canned soup. There was a note from dad, saying he was out looking for a job, which was a lie. He was probably out drinking, like always. As of now, my family was being supported by my father's unemployment and my part time job at Borders, hence the canned soup for dinner. I opened up bills while the soup rotated in the microwave, calculating that I'll be able to pay the electric bill once I get my paycheck this week, and that the house insurance will be covered with the unemployment check.

I brought the soup up to my mom, leaving it on the nightstand and disappearing into my room to do homework quickly before going off to work until closing tonight. The only good part about working at Borders is that I can read the newest books without having to buy them. It saves a lot of money.

**Blaine's POV:**

"You're such a pretty thing, to be running from anyone. A vision with nowhere to go. So tell me right now, you think you're ready for it? I wanna know why you've got me going. So let's go. We'll take it out of here. I think I'm ready to leave, I'm ready to live. I'm ready to GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," I sang at the top of my lungs while I drove my blue mustang down the street, banging my hands on the leather steering wheel. Kurt had his feet resting on the dashboard while he read the latest Vogue that he got in the mail today. "You aren't going to read that through the movie are you?"

"Depends, what are we seeing?" he asked, licking his index finger and turning the page. Last time we went to the movies, he picked the movie and paid for the tickets, while I paid for popcorn. I had to sit through a three hour long movie that made The Notebook look like the most action packed movie ever made. It took all of my concentration to stay conscious.

"The new Mortal Kombat movie!" I said, pumped about this movie. Mortal Kombat is one thing that Kurt and I do not have in common, like sports. I've only ever gotten him to play it with me once. After I used a brutal fatality on him, he refused to ever play again.

"I think you know the answer to that question then," he said, looking at pictures and advertisements in his magazine. I just rolled my eyes at him, flipping through songs on my CD player, looking for a dancey song. _Sarah Smiles_ came on. "You fooled me once with your eyes now honey! You fooled me twice with your lies and I say. Hummel smiles like Hummel doesn't care. He lives in a world so unaware! Does he know that my destiny lies with him?"

He looked up from his magazine and smiled. "You are adorable," he said, putting his coat on as we approached the theater. "Even though you have terrible taste in movies."

"Don't get me started on your chick flicks," I said back, parking at the theater and getting out of the car. I grabbed Kurt's hand and we walked into the movie.

**Kurt's POV**

I'm pretty sure this movie is never going to end. I don't even know what's happening, other than that people keep getting killed in gruesome ways that make Blaine practically jump out of his seat with excitement. I kept trying to read my magazine, but it was too dark in the theater. "Hey, I'll be back," I said quickly, thinking about going to read my magazine somewhere for a bit. Blaine waved me off, consumed by his movie. I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the dark theater into the bright hallway that connected the other theaters. There was a bench right outside the door. _Perfect. _I threw myself down on the uncomfortable bench and flipped quickly through my magazine, trying to find where I left off.

I heard the door swing open in front of me. I secretly hoped that the movie was over, so we could go home and have some cuddle time before Dad came home from the shop. It wasn't Blaine who came out the door though. "Hey there Fairy," Karofsky spat, standing over me. "I didn't know you like these kinds of movies."

"I don't. Blaine does. Now, if you don't mind," I said, standing up and headed to the theater again. If I was with more people, Karofsky wouldn't hurt me. He shoved me as I tried to walk past him.

"He doesn't know, does he?" he asked, holding me by my shirt. Blaine knew about what Karofsky did to me. He was the only person who knew.

"No, nobody knows," I lied, thankful that I've taken acting classes, making lying easy.

"Good, keep it that way," he said, staring at me. He wasn't staring at me with hatred though. I watched him as he looked me up and down a few times, making my face burn from embarrassment. He was still holding onto my shirt.

"Let me go," I said, shoving him to try and get away.

"Don't touch me fag!" he yelled, letting go of me. I scrambled back into the theater, happy that he didn't follow me in. My eyes bounced on faces, looking for Blaine. I found him, eyes the size of dinner plates as he watched whatever was going on in the movie. I sat down next to him quietly.

"Finish your magazine?" he asked, not even looking over at me. I realized I left it in the hallway, but I wasn't going to go back for it. I could buy another one for a few bucks. I shook my head, sighing with relief as the credits began rolling. "That was a great movie. You missed the best part!" he said, turning to face me. His giant grin faded. "What's the matter? You look paler than usual."

"I'll tell you in the car," I said, tugging on my coat and hurrying us past the people.

**Dave's POV**

I came home from the movies, freaked out but happy that no one was home. I went up to my room and pulled the Vogue magazine out from the inside pocket of my letterman jacket. It smelled like Kurt, hairspray, face cream, and the newest Bath and Body Works scent (not like I'd know what that is). I tucked the magazine under my mattress and sunk to the floor. Was it possible to love and hate someone at the same time? Yea, that's what it was. I love him so much that I hate him. I can't love him. It isn't right. I don't know how to change it though. I need to figure it out, and fast.


	3. 5 Days

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review or favorite if you want. **

**Day 5 (Sunday)**

**Kurt's POV**

"I cannot believe you're dragging me here," I muttered at Blaine while we approached his church.

"Don't be like that. You might like it! There's a lot of music," he said, wrapping an arm around my back.

"They'll probably throw us out before we even get to the music," I said back.

"Kurt, you know, most Christians aren't like that. There's just a small percentage that are, and they give the others the bad reputation," he said, holding the door open for me. I walked into the small church, smelling coffee and instantly following my nose, not waiting up for the person who brought me here in the first place. I poured myself a nice hot cup of it and took a sip. It was the vilest thing that has ever graced my lips.

"That is the most attractive face I've ever seen you make. It might beat your sexy face," Blaine joked. "Now, the only way to enjoy the coffee here is if you do this," he pulled out a hot chocolate packet and poured it into my coffee, stirring it up with one of the stirs. "Now try."

It did taste a lot better, the hot chocolate overpowering the old tasting coffee. "Thanks Blaine… Now where do we go?"

"Well, I want you to come meet my pastor…"

"No, I'll pass. Just be happy I even came," I said, not wanting to hear a speech from someone I don't know about burning in Hell. Blaine sighed.

"Ok, well then I guess we should just head to the sanctuary," he said, guiding me upstairs with an arm around my back. We sat down in the last row, mostly so if I complain, no one else will have to hear it. At least there was a lot of singing.

**Chris's POV**

"Thank you for the help Christine," Ms. Carol, the Sunday school teacher said while I helped her knit. She was trying to do a project with the kids that involved them knitting a blanket together to give to the shut ins in town, but most of them either had too much trouble trying to knit, or lack of interest.

"Not a problem," I said, listening to the rhythmic clicking the metal needles made. I can see why old ladies like to knit. It's very relaxing.

"How's your family?" she asked as she pieced knitted squares together into some semblance of a blanket.

"Trying to hang in there," I said back, not wanting to air my family's dirty laundry to anyone. She nodded.

"How about school?"

"It's fine."

"Do you know what your plans are for college?"

"Music education," I answered quickly. I was excited for college, and the chance to escape all the gossipy, cliquey people of Lima. Once I finished my square, I headed downstairs for coffee hour, since church just let out. I saw Blaine and Kurt over sitting on the window ledge. "I didn't know you came here Kurt."

"I don't," he mumbled, obviously far from happy that he's here. "I think religion is just justification for prejudice."

"Oh," I said, not wanting to argue with him. "Well, I'm glad you gave it a shot… I guess." I didn't really know what to say to that. After being bullied like he has been though, I could see losing faith in a higher power. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have work."

I rushed out to my car and drove to Borders. Excitement filled me when I noticed my fellow classmate, Alesha, was working the register next to mine. "Hey there Chris," she said. Alesha had jet black hair with blonde tips that she kept in a bun that made her hair spurt out in different directions. It looked like she had sunrays around her face.

"Hey," I said back, flipping through the latest Shonen Jump that I kept hidden behind my register. She was reading an Alternative Press, which I occasionally peeked at. Alesha was also a music nerd, played the trombone in band. She was nice, in a weird way that could be taken as rude if you didn't know her.

"So listen," she started. I looked over at her. "I heard you're kind of having some tough times right now…and I thought that I should help you out, since we're kind of friends/coworkers/bandmates," she said, handing me an envelope.

"You don't have to do this," I said, opening it to see a check for 1,000 dollars. "You really don't have to do this!"  
"Chris, all you ever do is work. I want you to have this money as a cushion, so you can take a break," she said. "You have your whole life ahead of you to work this much. Enjoy your senior year. I don't know; try out for a play or something. Do something other than work!"

I couldn't help but laugh. It would be nice to take a break from working, for a little while. There are bills that need to be paid still, and they aren't going to pay themselves. That was my job.

**Blaine's POV**

"I can't tell him Blaine, unless I want to die," Kurt said as we cuddled on his couch. His dad was at the shop, Carole was out with the girls, and Finn was at Rachael's, leaving us some cuddle time in the living room.

"Kurt, I don't see another option. He's going to keep bullying you until you do something. I'm worried about this. I don't want to see you hurt," I said, meaning every word. This Karofsky kid seems dangerous. It was easy to shrug off when it was just finding Fag painted on the windshield of my car. It got a little harder when he threw eggs at us when we showed up to prom together. Undressing Kurt with his eyes though, that is crossing the line. "You have to tell your dad."

"Please, can we not talk about this right now? I don't want to think about it anymore," he said, burying his face in my chest. "I just want to think about happy things, like Nationals. We should sing I'll Cover You for it."

"I don't think Mr. Shue would let us," I said, smiling at the thought of singing that with him.

"I know, but I can dream can't I?" he said, closing his eyes and relaxing. I petted his fluffy brown hair, until he started lightly snoring. I held my breath so I wouldn't laugh and wake him up. Keys were tossed on the table in the kitchen, signaling that someone was home.

"Hey kids," Burt said from in the other room. I gently moved Kurt so he was on the couch and went up to his dad. "Where's Kurt?"

"He fell asleep on the couch. Listen, Mr. Hummel, can I talk to you about something?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"This isn't going to be like the time you told me to go talk to my son about sex is it?" he asked warily, taking his shoes off.

"No, this is more serious I think," I sat down at their table and waited for him to have my full attention.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Um, well, Kurt hasn't been telling you the whole truth about this bully, Karofsky," I started. Burt raised his eyebrows at me. "Last year, Karofsky cornered Kurt in the locker room…and he kissed Kurt. That's why he threatened Kurt's life, because he thought he'd tell someone." Instantly I felt guilty for telling Burt about this, knowing Kurt would be really pissed when he found out.

"That was last year though. Kurt said he's been fine this year," Burt said, piecing the puzzle together in his head.

"He hasn't been. My car has been vandalized I don't know how many times. Every so often we get eggs thrown at us (enough times that we know to bring a change of clothes to school every day). And, yesterday when we went to the movies, it wasn't really a movie Kurt liked, so he went to go sit in the hallway for a while to read a magazine, and he told me Karofsky cornered him out there and…made him feel uncomfortable," I tried to word everything right.

"And this has been going on all year? It's March, and I'm finding out about this now?" Burt sounded pissed.

"I've been begging Kurt to tell you, but he kept refusing. I thought that our run in yesterday was the last straw," I said, staying calm so Burt would stay calm.

"I'm calling the principal. If this doesn't get Karofsky expelled…" he grumbled, getting up and grabbing the phone. Now I really feel guilty.

**Chris's POV**

"I guess we could go without a phone," I said, examining our bills. Everything could be paid if we take the other car off insurance and don't drive it, and cut the phone line. I made sure to pay the necessary stuff first, the heating bill, electric, house payment. Now I'm sitting here crunching the numbers, figuring out if we can buy food. I do have that 1,000 bucks that Alesha gave me. But that won't be there forever.

"Hey Kid," I heard slurring from the other room. Dad was home. I wonder how much money he spent that we don't have.

"Hey Dad," I said back, putting the finances away for now. The clock blinked 11:45 at me, and I still wasn't even ready for bed. I went up to my room and put away the bills, knowing that if Dad got angry and saw them sitting out, he'd burn them in his way of 'sticking it to the man'. I'd rather have a house and electricity than the satisfaction of sticking it to the man.

I took a quick shower, noting that I really needed to clean the bathroom next weekend. You shouldn't have to wear shower shoes in your own home shower. Then I threw one some semblance of pajamas and flopped on my bed.

I was so excited for school tomorrow. School was my favorite place to be, since I could play music and just relax. Plus… Artie's there. I really like Artie. I've been hoping that he'd ask me to prom this year, since he and Brittany broke up. I know this is a stupid hope though, since I couldn't even afford to go to prom if he asked me. That didn't change how much I really wanted to.

_Enjoy your senior year. I don't know, try out for a play or something_ rang in my head. I couldn't be in any after school activity that cost money, but I could be in the Glee club. That was considered a class… But I'd have to quit being a library assis- wait, why do I even care? That's more stress anyways. Glee club would be _fun_! And Artie loves Glee. I've never heard him sing before. I wonder if he's any good.

My brain just rambled on weird thoughts that only somewhat fit together until I fell asleep, dreaming about Artie singing "I Will Follow You Into The Dark".


	4. 4 Days

**Day 4**

**Karofsky's POV**

"Son, can we talk?" my dad asked, knocking on my door. I slipped the Vogue magazine back under my mattress.

"If you want," I said back, keeping cool. I hope I don't smell like that magazine now. Dad came in, showing something on his face, like disappointment. "What do you need?"

"I got a call from principal Figgins," he said, closing the door behind him. "We need to talk about something."

My heart stopped. Kurt couldn't have told anyone. He better not have! I felt my head pulsing while my brain exploded.

"Son, are you gay?" he asked. I stared at him, like he's speaking another language. "Your principal told me-" he was talking but I wasn't hearing. My dad knew I kissed another dude. I felt sick. "David?"

"Hummel's a lying little bitch," I said back, thinking about my thin muse with his soft chestnut hair and his pale skin. Then the picture of his boyfriend, Blake or something, came in my head. He must've told him. Kurt wouldn't have told anyone.

I felt my dad fidgeting as he sat next to me on my bed. "Well, principal Figgins wants you to stay home the rest of the week. He's not going to count it as a suspension until he finds out what's going on completely, but he thinks it's for the safety of Kurt. If you have anything you want to talk abou-"

"I'm fine," I said, standing up. "I'm going to go for a run." I left my dad in my room, probably more confused than I am.

**Blaine's POV**

"Please say something," I begged as I drove Kurt to school. He was staring daggers through the windshield, arms crossed. "Kurt."

"How dare you!" he started. Ok, maybe it was better when he was quiet. "I told you SPECIFICALLY not to tell my dad about what was going on, and as soon as I fall asleep, YOU told HIM!"

"I thought if I didn't do something and you were hurt…" I started. He put his hand up.

"Well now I'm definitely going to get hurt because Karofsky is going to KILL me!" he yelled, leaning his head against the chair.

"You heard your dad. He isn't going to be in school for the rest of the week, not including you guys meeting with Figgins on Thursday. You don't have to worry about that yet."

"He might not be in school, but his friends will be. They all probably think I'm lying and are going to pummel me into the ground for it!"

"Just relax and let's get through the day," I said, pulling into the McKinley parking lot. "It'll be fine," I held the car door open for him. He got out, fighting the urge to smile because he was still mad at me. I grabbed his hand and we headed towards the building.

**Kurt's POV**

Washing slushie out of my hair is something I'm use to. Blaine was still getting use to it though. It wouldn't be so bad, getting slushied, if it didn't burn like a bitch when it got in your eyes. Ms. Constontino, the chemistry teacher, let us wash our eyes and hair out in the lab sinks, since when we tried to go into the bathrooms, we were met by even more slushies.

"Thanks Ms. C," Blaine said, still rubbing the grape slushie out of his eyes.

"No problem boys. If those boys bother you again, just let me know," she said, smiling. I knew why she was so nice to us. She understood what we were going through. Everyone knew that she's been together with her partner for years now since she has pictures of them together on her desk with their dog.

"Will do," I said, holding the door open for Blaine. "Well, let's hope that's the end of it. We don't have anymore spare clothes."

"Yea," he said lazily. It was only third period. More likely than not, we were going to get slushied again. "What class is next?"

"French," I said happily, knowing that none of those muscle heads are in our class. Mme. Reese took a look at our wet hair and soaked faces, but looked like she didn't want to know.

"Alright classe. Today we're going to learn about the Passé compose. In the passé compose there are deux verbs. The first verb, the auxiliaire, is either a form of avoir or etre, and the second verb, the participle passé either ends in I, u, or é, unless it's irregular. Like prendre becomes pris."

I zoned out, knowing enough about the passé compose already since Mme. Teaches the same thing a million times before the test. I started writing a note to Blaine, even though I should technically still be mad at him.

Hey Blaine. I am still mad at you, but when I have to go down to Figgins on Thursday, will you come?

I tossed the note on to his desk next to mine. He read it over quickly and started scribbling an answer.

Yea, of course I will. As long as your dad is cool with it. How can I make it up to you? I'll do anything!

I don't know Blaine. You kinda broke my trust in you.

I know, but it's only because I care about you.

I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad.

"Kristophe! Are you passing notes with Bellamy instead of learning the passé compose!" she yelled as she smacked a French textbook against my desk. I swear I flew several feet in the air.

"Non Madame," I said, leaning away from her book. "Je suis desole," I said, knowing that she knew I was lying. She continued with class after she tossed our note in the garbage and yelled at us in French (some of which we didn't understand). I could already tell today was going to drag.

**Chris's POV**

"No one can stare at the wall as good as you my baby doll," my ipod sung into my ears as I organized books in the library. Glee club was calling my name more and more. I use to enjoy the quiet and solitude of working in the library, but now all I wanted was to be with Artie and to enjoy music. "Well it's better to waste your day watching the scenery change at a comatose rate," Amanda Palmer continued.

I finished putting the last of the books away, and let my curiosity get the best of me. I snuck out of the library and to the choir room. Luckily, the door was opened, so I could hear what was going on without having to make my presence known.

"This week's assignment was to pick a song that describes exactly as you're feeling this week. Even though the week isn't out yet, Artie said he's ready to perform. So, take it away Artie," Mr. Shue said, moving out of the way to make room for Artie. Suddenly, a familiar rhythm started up.

"Finally, I'm letting go of all my downer thoughts. In no time there'll be one less sad robot, looking for a chance to be something more than just metal. Now I'm going part time with a film projectionist. She's the vinyl queen from the surfer's dream. She likes the beach boys more than radio metal," Artie sang as a grin crept on my face. This is one of my favorite songs, by my favorite band, Jack's Mannequin. I wonder who Artie is in love with. It's probably Brittany. I remember how crazy he was over her.

I was so impressed by his voice, and surprised how low it actually was. I was sad to hear the song end, and wanted more than anything to run in the room and tell him how amazing it was, but instead I went back to the library. The last thing I needed was the librarian noticing that I was slacking off.

**Artie's POV**

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked Finn as we took our football pads off from practice.

"I don't know this girl Artie, but if she's as into that band as you say she is, then I don't see why she wouldn't," Finn said as he tugged on his shirt. "What's her name again?"

"Chris. She's the library assistant," I said, thinking about how she'd only been down the hall when I performed that song for the glee club. "I'm going to sing it for her on Saturday, during jazz band. Then I'm going to ask her to prom."

"I'm sure Santana will appreciate that. She was worried you were going to ask Brittany," Puck said. Everyone at school knew now about Santana and Brittany being together. It bothered me at first, because I thought I made her become a lesbian or something, but then she explained the situation to me. We're still pretty close friends.

"No, I wouldn't do that," I said, wheeling myself out of the locker room and dialing my dad's number on my phone. Chris has probably already left by now, so I couldn't get a ride from her. "Hey dad, football is over. See you in a few," I said quickly.

"You said this girl gives you rides home and stuff?" Puck asked as they waited with me for my dad. "Is she handicapable or something?"

"No, her sister use to be, until she got really sick and passed away," I told them, remembering how hard that'd been for her family. Her sister was only three years younger than her. She would've been a freshman this year. "So she has a van that's wheelchair accessible."

"Oh," Finn and Puck said, feeling awkward. Luckily my dad came just in time.

"I'll see you guys later," I said as I loaded myself into the back of the van. They waved bye and headed off to their own cars.

"How was school today?" Dad asked, as usual.

"Good. I think I figured out who I'm going to ask to prom," I said excitedly. A nice thing about having to be carted around by my parents constantly is that I've become very close to them. I don't mind sharing with my dad any of my romantic relationships, unlike most highschoolers.

"Oh really? Do I know her?" he asked.

"She's in jazz band with me. Her name is Chris," I said, humming Miss Delany.

"Is she pretty?"

"Very. You'll like her a lot. She's very… mellow," I said, looking for the right words. I could feel my heart pounding as I thought about her. I really hope she does say yes, but I don't know why she wouldn't. Unless someone has already asked her… I wasn't going to worry about those details right now. I felt all the butterflies of high school love flying in my stomach. This weekend was going to be amazing.


	5. 3 Days

**Day 3 (Tuesday)**

**Kurt's POV**

"What song do you think I should sing for this week?" Blaine asked as we laid out in my front yard, lying on a light blue blanket, enjoying the sun since Ohio barely has any.

"It's supposed to be a song that you feel this week. I'm still trying to find one about betrayal," I said bitterly, flipping through the Vogue (I bought another one at the drug store). He cringed.

"I guess I can't say sorry again can I?" he asked, staring a hole into my head.

"It doesn't hurt," I said, pretending to ignore the fact that he's staring a hole in my head.

"I'm sorry," he said for the 32 time. I've been keeping a tally inside of my magazine, in the margin. "I really really am. But I think things will get better now that everything is out in the open." Blaine flipped on his back, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes to protect them from the sun.

"I guess you did have good intention," I mumbled.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled.

"And, maybe you're right. Maybe things will get better."

"I am right."

"Don't push it."

I leaned my head against his chest, pushing my magazine aside. He put one of his arms around my shoulders. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"For now, yes," I murmured into his shoulder. We both just laid there, relaxing, tired from being slushied so many times that we were pruned from it. Glaring at us was the writing all over Blaine's car, which we were planning on washing soon. It had words like fag, princess, fairy, and my personal favorite theater queer written all over it in red paint, along with crude drawings of things that I'm sure you can imagine. "We need to clean that before my dad gets home."

We both sat up, going into action mode. He started filling up a bucket with soapy water, and I grabbed an old boom box out of the garage and turned on some music. I just put it to the radio and grabbed a sponge as we scrubbed the red paint off.

"And we don't know how we got into this mess; it's a God's test. Someone help us cause we're doing our best. Trying to make it work, but man these times are hard," the radio sung at us. I normally didn't like much music like that, but it felt so fitting while our arms grew sore scrubbing. "And we both know how, how we're gonna make it work when it hurts. When you pick yourself up, you get kicked in the dirt. Trying to make it work, but man these times are hard." I realized Blaine was singing along to the song.

"You know this song?"

"Of course. I'm very top 40s, remember?" he said with a wink. I couldn't help but smile as fag turned into fa from my scrubbing. "Maybe this will be the song I'll sing."

"I'd like that," I said quietly. He got his cheesy smile on that I only saw, since he didn't feel like he had to act suave around me as much as around other people. That song ended, and a Pink song started.

"PRETTY PRETTY PLEAAASSSE, DON'T YOU EVER EVER FEEL THAT YOU'RE LESS THAN PERFECT!" he sang at the top of his lungs. "Or this one."

"If you sing another Pink song, I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose my mind," I said, spraying him with the hose. He shook his head around, getting me wet. "Now focus, this needs to be clean before Dad gets home."

"Right, sorry. I forgot we were doing something important," he said with a wink. I just shot him a smile but then went back to focusing on getting this car clean. I didn't even know what music was playing on the radio anymore. I knew how much it'd hurt my dad to see this. He was already upset about everything with Karofsky. I didn't need him more worried. Besides, it's not like he can have the entire football team expelled. I did notice Blaine moving behind me, his back facing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, turning around to see all the football players (minus the ones in glee club) standing in a semi circle, blocking us in. "This is my yard. Get out or I'll call the cops!"

"Right. You'd just better hope Karofsky doesn't get expelled because you're a little liar. Then the police won't be able to help you," one of them said. We noticed they were holding something behind their backs.

"Listen, we haven't done anything to you," Blaine said, putting his hands up in a surrendering way. "Just leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone."

"Wrong answer Anderson," another one of them said. In sync, they all pulled out paintball guns from behind them and unloaded on us. Blaine got hit a lot more than I did, since he was standing in front of me, but I got nailed in the face. It felt like I was actually shot. I knelt down next to his car, holding my face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his shirt covered in paint. All of his shots were to the stomach. Mine were on the sides of my stomach and the stray one that hit my face. The jocks ran off before we would get the opportunity to call the police. "Let's go get you some ice and get cleaned up."

**Blaine's POV**

I borrowed a pair of Finn's pants since all of my clothes were covered in paint and water. Kurt was in sweatpants, which I'm assuming he only wears to bed since I've never seen him in sweats, and was sitting on his kitchen counter while I held ice on his face. We had bruises all over the place, Kurt near his ribs, and mine all over my chest. I would've preferred being slushied over this. "I told you this was going to happen," he said, jumping off the counter so I didn't have to stand on my toes. "I can hold that."

"No, I want to. How about we sit down?" I suggested, leading him over to the living room couch. I took the ice off his face to see the swelling purple spot on his forehead. "Well, your hair will cover that pretty well."

"I hope so," he said, resting the side of his face on the couch. I put the ice back on his forehead as the door opened.

"Hey Kurt, who wrote all of that crap on Blaine's car?" Burt asked from the other room. I felt Kurt cringe under my hand that was resting on his forehead. Burt walked into the room. He looked like he witnessed something scandalous, probably since we weren't wearing shirts.

"Hi Mr. Hummel," I said quietly.  
"What the hell is going on here?" he asked loudly. "Where are your clothes? What happened to that car?"

"The football team vandalized it while we were in school…" I said simply. Kurt glared at me, telling me to not tell him about the paintballs. "Well he's going to notice when he gets a better look at either of us," I said under my breath to Kurt.

"Notice what?" Burt said, walking over to get a better view of us. He could now see the welts all over us. "What are those from?"

"Paintballs," I said, taking the ice off Kurt's head so he could see that one too.

"I'm calling the police."

"That's only making it worse Dad!" Kurt snapped. "Please, just stop calling people. It isn't going to change anything."

"I'm not going to allow these kids to torment you like this Kurt! They're out of line," he said, firm in his belief of what was the best thing to do.

"Yet it's something you would've done if there was a gay kid in your high school class," Kurt said back. I felt like I should leave. Burt looked hurt, but covered it quickly.

"Maybe so, but I'm different now. Those kids can't push around my son, not like this. I don't care if I have to get the entire football team thrown out of school, I will make sure this doesn't happen again." He stormed off, dialing on the wireless phone while he did so.

"Like that'll fix anything," Kurt said under his breath, showing how tired and worn he really was. I kissed his cheek, trying to get him to calm down.

"It's always worth trying," I said, hoping I was right.

**Chris's POV**

"Artie!" I said happily as he wheeled over to my register, carrying a pile of books. He set them down and I started ringing him up. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. After I get these I have to go to Sam's house. Emergency Glee football players meeting," he sounds tired.

"What happened?"

"Some teammates shot Kurt and Blaine with paintballs because of something to do with Karofsky," he said, handing me his border's rewards card.

"That's terrible," I said, concerned for the both of them. Blaine told me everything about this Karofsky kid. I didn't tell anyone what I knew, since he made me promise not to. "Do you want a bag for these?" I asked, looking down at the sheet music and music theory books.

"No that's fine. Thanks Chris," he said, putting the books back in his lap and wheeling off.

"Be careful," I said, too quietly for him to hear.

"You should ask him out," Alesha said as she rung up another customer. I felt myself blushing. "He's obviously into you."

"No, I don't think so. He's just being friendly. Besides, I have to-"

"Work, I know," she said with a sad tone. "Well speak of the devil."

I turned to see Karofsky, standing in line, flipping through whatever book he was buying. "I can take you over here," I said to him. He walked over and put his book down. It was about gay teens.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked while I rang him up.

"I'm in your graduating class," I said, printing his receipt.

"Oh," he paused, but then glared viciously. "I'm just buying this stupid book for a friend."

"Right," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. He grabbed me by my shirt collar, making Alesha start pressing the button for security.

"Tell anyone, and you'll end up like Hummel and Anderson," he said, taking his book and leaving. I was shaking like a leaf when the guard and my supervisor came over.

"How about you go home Chris. You look too upset to function," my supervisor, Will, said. I nodded, packing up my stuff and running out to my car. Karofsky was still here. I could see him in his car, reading his book. He saw me and got out. _Shit._

"I'm not afraid of you Karofsky," I said, my voice shaking. "You're just a dick and a bully! If you were half the man Blaine or Kurt is, you wouldn't have to hide behind bullying!"

"You don't get it," he said, showing weakness. "I'm having family problems."

I felt myself tearing up, feeling absolutely no sympathy for him. "You think you have family problems! Try living in my shoes!" I yelled, getting in my red van before I could piss him off enough for him to punch me. I drove out of the parking lot and started down the street, punching the on button for my radio when I got the chance.

"Life for you's been less than kind. So take a number, stand in line. We've all been sorry. We've all been hurt. But how we survive is what makes us who we are," Rise Against played through the speakers. It was the truth.


	6. 2 Days

**Author's Note: Reviews make me smile. Please review, even if ya hate it. **** Only one chapter left. **

**Day 2 (Wednesday)**

**Blaine's POV**

"Man these times are hard," I sang to the glee club for my song. "We're gonna start by drinking cheap old bottles of wine, sit talking up all night. Saying things we haven't for a while. A while yea. We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years. We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time."

I kept forgetting other people were in the room while singing, just thinking that it was Kurt and me, no one else. We both looked like hell with our welts, even though Kurt's were way more noticeable. The football players in glee had gotten in some major brawl with the other players sometime today over the incident. They all got Saturday detention.

I finished my song, feeling so much better now that I released those feelings into the world. Rachael stood up, grinning. "I'd just like to say that I think it's wonderful that you two are so comfortable with your sexuality that you'd perform such a song! Bravo!"

"Shut up Rachael," Artie said, as fed up with her as the rest of us are.

"Anyone else have their song picked out for today?" Mr. Shue asked. Kurt stood up. "Kurt?"

"I have a song ready, one that is somewhat out of what I normally sing," he said, standing in front of us. The band started playing a song that sounded familiar. "Is there a heart inside the night? I can feel its vital signs. The beat goes dry, and the spirit dies. Oh. I want to dig this tinsel town, until its six feet under ground. It's safe to say that timing is everything. I wanna be free," he sang, throwing his arms back when he sang free. "I wanna be loved. I wanna be more than you're thinking of. Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone."

At first I didn't understand why he'd pick this song, but I understood once I realized how much he emphasized freedom. He wanted to be free from Karofsky's reign of terror. "One day I'll stop keeping track and give myself time to react. One dayyyyy. One daaaaaaaayyyyyyy."

His voice fit perfectly when he hit those high notes that escaped most guys, and he maneuvered easily through some of the difficult rhythms. Everyone applauded him as he threw himself into the chair next to me, like he exhausted himself by singing that song.

"That was awesome," I said, putting my hand on his knee. A blush crept up his cheek, as he sat there with his eyes closed. "You're awesome."

"You are too," he said under his breath.

**Chris's POV**

I feel like such a creep when I watch the glee club from behind the door. Soon I'll be one of them. I filled out my letter of resignation as library assistant today and left it on the librarian's desk. By next week, I'll be a glee clubber! I was so excited, just thinking about it. Artie and I would get to spend a lot more time together, and who knows? Maybe something will come out of it.

I dragged my feet as I walked back to the library. Even though I wasn't going to be an assistant for much longer, I still had to fulfill my duties until the end of the week. I walked into the library to see Dave, flipping through a book. I tried to ignore him, but it was hard. _Why would a jock be in the library?_

"Are you going to check that out?" I asked from behind the desk. He looked up at me, tilting the book. I caught a glimpse of the cover. "Doing a report on the Columbine shooting?"

"Something like that," he said, putting the book away. For a second, I actually felt sorry for him.

"Are you alright? I know I must've come off as…harsh in the parking lot yesterday but…" I paused, not sure if I should say anything else.

"I... I have to go," he said, grabbing his things and leaving.

"If you need anything, ask," I said in his direction, not sure if he actually heard me. "Bye then."

I plugged myself in and tuned out. _Next To Normal_ was playing through my mp3 while I worked, checking in all the books people left down here. I couldn't get Karofsky out of my head though. He must be going through a lot if his parents maybe found out… That's no excuse. He's bullying people who I consider my friends… Wait a minute…. Isn't he supposed to not be in school?

"Hey," I heard, making me jump. I saw Artie, sitting in front of my desk. I felt a smile creep across my face.

"Hey," I said back. I unplugged myself but continued working.

"You're going to be at jazz band on Saturday right?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Uh huh. Will you be there? I heard that you have a Saturday detention," I said, looking up to see his proud smile.

"Yea, I'll be there, and that detention is worth it. We were sticking up for our friends," he said.

"Speaking of that matter… Karofsky was just in here… Isn't he not supposed to be?"

"The media center isn't considered part of the school, since it's actually privately owned, so he's allowed in here."

"Weird."

"Very."

"So… Do you need a ride home or something?" I asked, making sure he wasn't just waiting for a ride.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could go get coffee or something. My treat," he said. I felt my face turn pink.

"I- I can't. I have work, and… family things," I said, feeling bad. "Rain check? How about after jazz band on Saturday?"

"Sounds good," he said, smiling. I quickly wrapped up my work and we headed out.

**Kurt's POV:**

"It's raining!" Blaine shouted as we walked outside.

"It is Ohio Blaine," I grumbled, hating the fact that the weather changed constantly.

"Yea, but we're driving to my house today, remember?" Blaine said, taking my hand. I had completely forgotten that I was going to sleep over at his house. My dad was afraid that the football players might try to hurt us again.

"I completely forgot! Can we run to my house so I can pack my things?" I asked, holding a trapper over my head to protect my hair from the rain as we walked to his car.

"Of course. Just please, only pack enough for one night. You don't need to bring an entire suitcase," he said, giving me a wink.

"Well, including my moisturizing creams and hair care products, I may need an entire suitcase," I said excitedly. I've never been to Blaine's house, although I have met his parents. His mom is pretty nice, although she always seems a little buzzed, but his dad is a major dick. I wouldn't tell Blaine that I think that though.

We got into his car, which for once wasn't vandalized (it probably was but was washed off with the rain), and drove to my house.

"If you want, you can wait in the car," I said, putting my trapper back above my head.

"Knowing you, you're going to take a while to pack. I'll come in," he said, closing and locking the car behind us as we trudged through the rain into my house.

"You can sit on the couch or something. Dad doesn't want you in my room," I said, running up the steps while I'm talking. I'm sure he nodded or something, but I didn't notice. I was just making my mental checklist.

Kurt's Sleepover Mental Checklist

Pajamas

A few outfits for tomorrow (so I have options)

Toothbrush

Toothpaste

Comb

Hair care products

Moisturizers

Journal

Cell phone

Cell phone charger

School stuff (since there's school in the morning)

Pillow

Blanket

Shower stuff

Towel

A book

Some cds

Concealer (just in case)

Deodorant

Anything else that seems necessary at the moment.

Once I had everything in my suitcase and a small carry on bag, I dragged them down the stairs, slipping my cell phone into my pocket.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, sitting on the bench near the front door. "You look like you're moving out or something."

"I just like to be prepared," I said, grabbing an umbrella out of the closet. It was one of those cool clear umbrellas that goes around you. Blaine got under it with me as we walked out to his car and packed my things into the trunk. It was a pleasant surprise that we weren't sneak attacked when we got in the car. Blaine hit the button to turn on his music. "Please no more Panic! At the Disco."

"Aw, why? I love this cd!" he said, focusing on pulling out of my driveway, which gave him more problems than it should, since it's straight.

"I do too; however, I've heard the entire cd a million times. If all the songs were like _Always_, then maybe I wouldn't mind," I said, picking up his cd case off the floor of his car. I started flipping through it, looking for something good to listen to for a long drive. He lived a good two hours away, more like 2 and a half. "This is a good one," I said, pulling out the first disc of the _Rent_ soundtrack. "The movie cast? Really?"

"They're practically the Broadway cast! Besides, I like the movie Mimi so much more than the Broadway!" he defended.

"Yes, but everything is better on Broadway!" I argued back, putting in the cd anyways. He just smiled, turning up his wipers because the rain was getting pretty bad.

"You know, you dance like Anthony Rapp," he said after the song "Rent" finished.

"What?" I asked, looking over at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"You've seen the movie, right?"

"Of course I have!"

"Well, think about La Vie Boheme. Try to remember his dancing. That is how you dance," he said, grinning ear to ear. I sat there, closing my eyes, and then I remembered.

"I do not!"

"I didn't mean it as an insult. It's cute," he said, still grinning. "You flail about like you were tazed or something. You should've seen yourself at Prom last year when _Take It Off_ came on. You were all over the place."

"I was not! You are most definitely making that up!" I argued, knowing I was probably wrong, but not wanting to believe that I dance like a dork.

"Oh, I just wish I had a video camera. It was one of those things that I would've loved to show at your graduation party this year," he chuckled.

The drive continued with us not talking much about anything other than _Rent._ We sang along with every song, making our own variations of the songs.

"They say that I have the best ass below Fourteenth Street. Is it true?" I asked with a wink. He laughed so hard that he didn't finish Roger's line.

My heart jumped in my chest when _I'll Cover You_ came on. It is the best love song ever written, in my personal opinion. Collins and Angel are the most beautiful couple in Broadway history. I started singing Angel's part, which was in a comfortable range for me. Blaine sang along in Collins's part, having to make his voice lower than usual, but I didn't mind. When it went low like that, shivers crawled up my back.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket as the song ended. It was an unfamiliar number so I muted the music and held it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. All I could hear was breathing. "Hello?"

Whoever was on the other line started saying my name under their breath. I hung up, staring out at the road.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked, noticing I didn't turn the music on right away like I normally would have.

"Yea… everything is fine."


	7. 1 Day

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this story, but it is now over. This is the last chapter. You all know what happens after this. Review if you feel like it. They make me happy : ) **

**One Day**

**Blaine's POV**

I peeled my eyelids open to see my brunette boyfriend fast asleep next to me. He was supposed to sleep on my trundle bed, but come on now; did they actually expect us to do that? I looked over at my alarm clock, which would be going off in 4 minutes.

"Kurt," I whispered, shaking his shoulder. He groaned and turned away from me. "Unless you want to wake up to obnoxious Pink music, you should open your eyes."

He did open his eyes, turning to give me an irritated look. "What time is it?"

"Almost five in the morning. We have to wake up this early if we want to get to school on time," I said, pulling myself out of bed and getting my things for a shower.

"You get up this early every morning? You're insane" He mumbled into my pillow.

"You use to get up this early to get to Dalton," I reminded him.

"I'm insane too, I guess," he kidded.

"Shield your eyes. I'm turning the lights on," I said, flicking on the switch. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom, got a quick shower, got dressed, and started doing my hair. Kurt peeked his head in, holding his face creams, hair supplies, toothbrush, and toothpaste. He was wearing jeans and a t shirt, which was a rarity for him. He got a shower last night so he wouldn't have to deal with it this morning.

"Hurry up. If you want to get to school on time, I need the bathroom for at least an hour," he said. I laughed when I turned to see his hair, which was practically standing straight up.

"Having a bad hair day?" I questioned while I gelled every curl into place.

"Yes, now move so I can fix that," he said, giving me a playful shove so he could look in the mirror. "Oh man, that is bad. This is going to require extensive amounts of hairspray."

"You have fun with that," I said, squirting toothpaste on my brush and walking out of the bathroom so he can get ready. My parents were already off to work by now, making the house really quiet. We really should get a dog or something, since I don't have any siblings or anything.

I walked downstairs and started making Kurt and myself some eggs. I don't know if he likes eggs, but I guess we'll find out.

"Hey, don't brush your teeth yet, unless you want toothpaste flavored eggs," I yelled, loud enough that he could hear me. I heard a faint 'ok' but his voice is so high, sometimes I can't catch it. I popped some toast in the toaster and started scooping scrambled eggs into bowls while the coffee brewed. Keeping a close eye on the time, I realized that we wouldn't make it on time if Kurt was going to take as long as he said, which knowing him, was probably the case. So, I ran him his breakfast while he was doing his hair.

"It looks fine," I said, fighting the urge to mess it up. He rolled his eyes as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. "We won't be able to stop at the Lima Bean today, so I have coffee brewing. Please speed up the beautification process as much as you can," I said with a wink as I ran downstairs to pour coffee into portable containers.

About fifteen minutes later, Kurt came running down the steps, almost tumbling a few times. We were definitely running pretty late.

"Can I just leave my stuff here? I'm probably staying again tonight," he said, nodding thanks to me as I handed him his coffee and we walked out to the car.

"Not a problem. Today's the big meeting isn't it?" I asked. He nodded, looking nervous as we got into my car and I started pulling out of the drive. "Don't worry about it. Karofsky will probably get suspended, if not expelled."

"They aren't going to expel him for kissing me Blaine. He's going to kill me," Kurt said, sounding pretty afraid.

"He isn't going to kill you. He only threatened you like that because he's afraid. It's an empty threat. You'll be fine," I said soothingly, making sure not to hit my mailbox, since that'd just freak him out more. "How about you pick a cd?"

I was thinking he was going to put in Lady Gaga or something, but then "Spinning" by Jack's Mannequin came on.

"I didn't know you liked _The Glass Passenger_," I said, pretty surprised.

"Some girl Artie likes is in love with this band. He's been doing extensive research on them during glee on my iphone, so I thought it'd be interesting to hear what they're all about… It seems pretty depressing," he said, probably hoping it'd be more upbeat.

"Well, the lead singer wrote this album when he had cancer. Its not supposed to be upbeat," I said, trying to focus on the road. "Put it on track 3. I think you'll like that one."

"I found a tidal wave begging to tear down the dawn. Memories like bullets, they fired at me from a gun. Crack in the armor, yeah. I swim for brighter days, despite the absence of sun. Choking on some water. I'm not giving in. I'll swim," my radio played. Kurt smiled, putting his hand on my lap, which made it really hard to focus on driving.

"Thank you Blaine."

**Kurt's POV:**

I've never been more afraid to come to school than today. Blaine has been spending all day, trying to make sure nothing goes wrong before this meeting, but of course he can't stop everything. We've already been slushied a few times, and we both had our lockers vandalized.

"Sticks and stones," Blaine muttered when he saw FAG written on his locker in red paint. "I'm just curious to how they did that between sixth and seventh period," he chuckled, putting his things in his locker. We had to go to the meeting. The day flew by way faster than I wanted it to.

"Did someone seriously do that to your locker?" a familiar voice piped. We turned around to see the library girl… Cassie or something.

"Yea Chris, someone seriously did that to my locker," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, is it true that you're quitting library?"

"Oh, uh, yea. Actually, I dropped it to join Glee Club! As of next week, I will be joining the New Directions forces," she said, putting her fists into her waist and striking a super hero pose.

"That's awesome! We always need new recruits!" I said happily. I may not know her well, but she seems to be nice.

"Yea, well, I've gotta get out of here… See you guys tomorrow," she said, pulling the strap of her backpack up and walking towards the door. My eyes followed her until I saw someone else walk in. My worst nightmare had returned to the school.

**Chris's POV**

I ran right into Dave Karofsky as I was walking out.

"Watch it!" he said angrily. I looked at his face though, and saw something else. He didn't look angry. Actually, he looked like he'd been crying.

"Ka- Dave, are you ok?" I asked, grabbing his arm to keep him from shoving past me.

"I'm fine. Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" he said bitterly, ripping his arm from my grip and trudging towards principal Figgins office. I nodded and headed out to my car. I was worried about Dave, even as I drove home I thought about him. People like him don't cry. They don't. It isn't who they are. He's supposed to be the bad guy. He's the one who bullied Kurt out of school. Why do I feel bad for him?  
I got home, silently took care of my mother, who still refused to recognize me, and sat down in my kitchen for the little time I had before work. The thought hit me like a semi truck. Dave Karofsky might actually be human. Who knew something so simple would be so hard to comprehend?

**Kurt's POV:**

My dad and I sat in two of the chairs in Figgin's office while Blaine leaned against the wall. Even though I'd seen Karofsky in the hallway, we were still waiting for his parents. Meanwhile, I was in my own personal Hell. What if they made me give them a play by play of what happened? Would I even be able to do that? What if his parents don't believe me? What if Figgins doesn't believe me? I felt a firm hand rest on my shoulder.

"Kurt, you're fidgeting, a lot. Just calm down. Courage, remember?" Blaine said, his hand still on my shoulder. As if on cue, the Karofsky family came in the door. Ms. Karofsky looked completely upset while Mr. Karofsky just looked confused. Karofsky looked like he was ready to punch someone, preferably me more likely than not.

"Please sit down," Mr. Figgins said, gesturing to the three chairs in his office. They all sat down. "Now will someone please explain the situation to me?"

"I don't know why I'm here. I'm not the only person who picks on Kurt! Why am I being blamed?" Karofsky started.

"Because you kissed him Karofsky!" Blaine yelled, already starting to get angry.

"So what, the little fag jumped me!" he yelled back, standing to his feet.

"Don't you call my son that!" My dad yelled, also standing up.

"Don't you dare bully my kid!" Mr. Karofsky yelled, also standing up. I just wanted to disappear.

"Alright, everyone settle down. Since we have no proof of this occurrence, we cannot punish Dave for it," Principal Figgins said calmly. "However, we do have proof of his bullying and vandalism of school property. Starting next week, he will serve 6 Saturday detentions. That's it."

The meeting went way faster than I thought it would, but it didn't reach anything valuable for me. He was still going to be in school, torturing until I graduate. Blaine gave me a tight hug and kissed my forehead, making the older Karofskys cringe.

"Everything happens for a reason," he said, unhappy with what happened himself.

**Karofsky's POV:**

"You're gay, aren't you?" My dad asked as we drove home from the meeting at school. I sighed, staring at the back of his leather seat.

"I don't think this is the time to be talking about this," I said, knowing he'd probably run us into a ditch or something. We waited until we were home and sat down at a table in the kitchen.

"I- I think I am," I said, staring at my feet. I was waiting for an explosion from my dad. I didn't expect what happened next.

"You aren't gay David," my mom said, standing up from the table and going over to the counter to pour herself some coffee.

"Mom, I think I am," I said back. She threw her cup of coffee at the wall, shattering it.

"I am your mother. I know better what you are better than you do and that's not gay! I didn't raise a gay son. I took you to church every Sunday. We prayed at every meal, before bed every night. You are not gay! We'll take you to one of those… rehabilitation ministries. We'll get you better. That Kurt boy took advantage of you is all," she ranted, sounding like a crazy person.

"Mom, please listen to me. I… I kissed Kurt. He didn't take advantage of me… I took advantage of him," I said, feeling how each word tasted. So this is what it's like to tell the truth.

"No, no no. He's just tricked you into thinking that. He's with the devil David. You've just been deceived!" she yelled, pulling at her hair. My dad went over to her and gave her a strong hug.

"David, please go to your room. We… we can't look at you right now," he said quietly. I did go upstairs, but I stopped in front of his office and went in there instead.

"Great job Dave, you just made your parents hate you for life!" I yelled, throwing books off shelves. "Now what are you going to do? Huh?" I screamed. "You deserve it, you fag! You'll burn in hell for this!"

I paused, opening the drawer in my father's desk and seeing his gun. The cranks in my head began to turn.

"No, this isn't your fault Dave. You were deceived. You were tricked by those two Satan loving fags. Now you have to do what's right, and send them to hell where they belong," I whispered, slipping his gun and some bullets into my letterman jacket.

"Tomorrow, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel will get what they deserve."


End file.
